Wait, who's Gar?
by ThrowawayName
Summary: Terra returns to the Tower to reconnect with her old friends. Just some light fluff and forgiveness.
1. Chapter 1

Though she never truly wanted to go back to being a superheroine, Terra couldn't help but feel nostalgic over it. The Titans had all been her friends, and she was certain she had something truly special with Beast Boy. He was wonderful to her, and with him, she could forget all the horrors of her life.

But, she just had to make her mistakes, and here she was, in the Titans' living room four years after the fact, trying to reconnect with her old friends and be happy again. Beast Boy might be out of her reach for good now, with his relationship with Raven seeming to go just swimmingly. It had been a shock finding out, and even now, she's still surprised it hasn't failed yet. Still, at least he's happy with her, and while she would be first in line if the relationship ever does end (and hopefully on good terms), she's not about to root for them to fail. They both deserve to be happy. The superhero business can be exceptionally cruel to its employees, and she'll be the first one to advocate for people to get out if they can't handle it.

The Titans were all situated around her with mixed reactions. Beast Boy and Starfire seemed happy enough to see her. Cyborg seemed to be ambivalent, and Raven and Robin had the same indiscernible expressions she remembered them having.

"So..." Robin began, "You sure you don't want to be a Titan again? I can't speak for everyone, but I won't hold that business with Slade against you, given that you've had four years without any sort of incident, not even a ditched class."

She felt a sight of relief at being trusted again, despite how much she felt she didn't deserve it. "I'm sure Robin, I just don't think I can do it anymore after what I did. I just want my old friends back." Terra replied, before hastily adding, "Can I speak to Raven in private please? I have some things I want to say to her."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "Alright, just holler if you need me."

He left, ushering Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg with him. An awkward silence followed for about a minute, until Raven finally decided to break it.

"What is this about, Terra?" she asked, still not entirely sure what to think of this situation.

Terra took in a deep breath, "Ok, look," she began. "I know I don't deserve your trust or forgiveness, but please believe me when I saw, I'm so sorry about everything I said to you when I decided to have the bright idea of having a mud bath with you. I truly did value your friendship before I betrayed all of you. It made me feel great when I got praise from you, and I appreciated that advice you gave me about Beast Boy more than you would believe. You have every reason to hate me. I hurt you, I hurt your boyfriend, and I hurt your friends. I don't expect you to just forget everything and go back to being friends with me just like that, but please, just give me a chance."

She was on the verge of breaking down in tears. Feelings and regrets that she had kept bottled up for years were now out in the open in front of someone she remembered could be particularly uncaring when she felt like it. Raven, on the other hand, was just staring in shock, slowly comprehending everything that Terra had just said.

'i guess it was too much to hope for forgiveness so soon, I'll just leave before I make things even more awkward"

Terra began to walk towards the door.

"Wait!"

She froze, and braced herself to be chewed out. She tried her best to hold back as many tears as she could, and slowly turned around. Suddenly, she felt nothing but confusion as Raven gave her an awkward, but still friendly hug.

"It's ok Terra." Raven finally gave her definitive answer, and continued, "If I truly hated you, I wouldn't have worked so hard to find a way to get you out of that rock statue. What you said to me, and did to the team did hurt, but you regret it as much as if you had actually killed me. That's all I can ask from you, and it would be hypocritical of me to hold what you said when we were fourteen against you. I understand where you're coming from completely, Lord knows, I still feel nothing but regret over some of the things I've said to Gar when we were dumb teenagers too."

Terra sniffed and began to awkwardly return the hug. "Thank you Raven, it means so much to me to hear you say that." She paused, and asked "But who is Gar?"

Raven ended the hug, and gave a soft smirk. "Oh, that would be Beast Boy's real name, short for Garfield."

Now Terra couldn't even begin to feel the tears that threatened to break loos just moments ago.

"Wait, seriously? Like the fat cat?"

"The one and the same."

"D-does he eat tofu lasagna?"

Raven snorted. "Way too much of it, if you ask me."

Now Terra was feeling at ease.

"He still eats way too much of that crap? Please tell me his hygiene's improved at least?"

"He values our relationship too much to neglect it." Raven smirked in response.

"Ha, I should have told him something similar back when we were close" Terra sighed wistfully. "I hope you're treating him right. Better than I ever got the chance to."

Raven gave a brief pause, as if considering her words. Then, she finally responded.

"I will not lie Terra, it's not a perfect relationship, and we're both still learning. But, to tell you the truth, it's definitely been worth it so far."

Terra smiled. "That's good, and for the record, I hope you guys have a good relationship, wherever it goes." She paused for a few seconds, unsure if she wanted to make this next bit known, and made her decision. "Although, if it does end up not working out, I'll be first in line to try to reconnect with him."

"That's a big "if" at this point, but I understand, and I will not let it affect our friendship. Just because we both love him, doesn't mean we have to hate each other for it. Want me to go get him? I know he wants to talk to you."

"Sure thing, I would love to talk to him." she replied.

Raven left to go get Beast Boy, and Terra couldn't believe her luck. It was still awkward, and they had a long way to go, but she was getting her friends back. She could feel nothing but happiness flowing through her right now.

Raven returned with Beast Boy who had a massive grin on his face.

"Hey, Terra, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

She grinned, "Oh, nothing, eat any good tofu lasagna lately?"

"Huh?"

Then Raven interjected, "Now, now, Terra, it's a Monday, and you know how much Garfield hates them."

"Oh, right, sorry _Garfield_." she giggled.

Beast Boy put on a mock pout, "Aw hell, now I have to put up with my girlfriend and my ex-girlfriend teaming up to tease me?"

Raven gave a small smile and kissed him on the cheek, "Don't worry Gar, I remember enough about Terra's eating habits to team up with you to tease her back."

"And I remember enough about Raven's secret cuddling with stuffed animals to help you get back at her. So tell me, do you turn into animals when you guys cuddle?"

Beast Boy was back to grinning, "Heh, occasionally, you wouldn't believe she likes large snakes."

Raven could only blush.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll write more for New Teen Titans soon. I'm in the middle of finals, as well as reading/re-reading some comics so I can get all the new Titans' characters right. I'll hopefully have an update by next Sunday. I just wanted to write this as a short break from reading comics/studying for finals, and because I wanted to write Terra in a BBRae fanfic where she's now just made into a jealous villain that everybody hates (though I don't have a problem with Terra being a villain if it's written well).


	2. Chapter 2

It's been two years since Terra had reconciled with the Titans. She still had no intention on returning to crime fighting, and her life as a regular girl was on a good path. She would be attending University soon to study geology, and while being an openly acknowledged friend of the Titans meant that she occasionally found herself in trouble, she could at least fight back. Unlike what happened to poor Jillian Jackson. Terra had never met her, but she had learned that in between her and Raven, Jillian had been his girlfriend for a while. From what she understood, they were getting pretty serious too, until she got caught in the crossfire during a fight with Mumbo.

Beast Boy blamed himself, with Mumbo having levitated him as an elephant and threw him back. He changed back before he slammed in her, but the force of the impact was still more than her body could take, and she died instantly. Terra had read in the news that witness' had said they saw and heard Beast Boy making a joke about the accident before he realized that she had died, followed by him breaking down in tears. The fight seemed to get put on hold, as the the other Titans went to him out of worry. For what it was worth, Mumbo turned himself in. As far as he had been concerned, civilians were off-limits. He hasn't caused trouble since.

But, that was in the past now. Beast Boy was with Raven now, and while Terra had been overjoyed for them when they announced their engagement, she still felt disappointed that he would likely never be with her again. Perhaps it was time to move on, but there was still one thing that bothered her. Despite having been friends with the Titans again for two years, she had never actually heard of how the two had gotten together. Terra resolved that she would ask Beast Boy for the story, and then she would move on.

* * *

"Well, Terra, it's not exactly a very exciting story." Beast Boy admitted to her. While it would have been cool to have a story rivaling Robin and Starfire's beginnings as a couple, he was still happy with how it turned out.

"I still want to know," Terra insisted, "I know you two obviously care about each other, but I feel like I need to know how it happened, if only so I can finally move on."

"Alright, alright, I guess I own you that much." Beast Boy gave in, and paused to consider how to properly tell it. "Well, it was about a year after Jillian's death. I don't know exactly why, but we had been a lot more friendly towards each other since she passed away. I guess we were just growing up a bit. We started to talk without just devolving into an argument. They weren't intense discussions or anything like that, just nice and pleasant conversations about what's going on. Traded a few sarcastic jabs at the situation we were in instead of each other. Then, one day, while we were talking about movies she admitted to me that she had yet to see a movie that really held her interest. I promised to her that I'd show her a movie that she would love. She was reluctant at first, but I got to her to give it a shot."

Terra had really not been expecting such a normal story. She thought it would involve one of them nearly dying, a mutual crush that had been kept secret since the beginning, giving into temptation brought on by an outside force. But this sounded like something that happens to everyday people.

"So, you picked a movie she liked and then you got together just like that?" There had to be more to it than this.

"Oh, no. My first pick was Young Frankenstein. I remember what she said exactly 'I can see why people like this, but I'm not really one for comedy. Try again.'" He sighed and continued. "I could hardly believe it. That she hadn't loved the movie, that she admitted she could see why it was good, and that she was giving me another chance. I went through a bunch of movies after that: Godzilla, Watership Down, Rocky, Indiana Jones, Back to the Future, Toy Story, and even some Disney movies. Every time I got told the same thing, 'It was good, but I didn't love it. Try again.'"

"Sounds like Raven has some pretty high standards." Terra giggled.

"Definitely, but I finally found the one movie she would love. It was The Princess Bride, and after the movie, she admitted to me she did love the movie, but she was also sad that we wouldn't be watching movies together anymore. I got really confused, and asked why she thought we had to stop. I recall her blushing and saying 'I just thought it was until you found a movie I loved.'" Beast Boy was smiling, probably at the fact that Raven of all people had been blushing.

"And that's when it all started?"

"Not exactly," he continued with his story, "We just kinda kept hanging out like that. Eventually we started going out to the town as friends. Got each other to try things we liked, and I don't remember why or when, but we definitely started flirting. The time I was spending with her was even surpassing the amount of time I spend with Cy, and she eventually just asked 'Are we dating?'"

Terra was still weirded out by how incredibly normal the love story between a half-demon and a guy who turns into animals and fight crime together was turning out to be. "So, you just accidentally started dating without even realizing it?"

Beast Boy gave his usual grin. "Yep. I guess we both realized how much we really liked each other while we were hanging out, and when we finally realized what we were doing, we didn't bother fighting it. I asked if she wanted to be dating, she said yes, and I kissed her in response. So there you have it, no near-death experiences, no epic declarations of love, none of that. Just two people who grew up a bit, and started to get to really know each other." He gave pause before asking "Does that help you at all?"

Terra considered what he had told her. On one hand, she had expected a dramatic story. Something that would explain a special connection between them that she couldn't have competed against. But what she got was just two people who seemed to just casually fall for each other. She wanted to feel upset, like she had just gotten the proof that she really did have a chance with him, but it was over now. However, she realized, if they could have such a normal love story, then maybe she could to?

"Terra? You've been quiet for a while now, you ok?" Beast Boy asked with concern.

"Huh, oh yeah, I was just thinking. I think my answer is yes."

"That's good to hear." He smiled. "And Terra?"

"Yes?"

"I just want you to know, that you'll always have a place in my heart. So will Jillian. But Raven's just, the one, ya know?"

Terra sighed, "I understand. Don't worry about me. I actually have an idea I want to try. See ya later!"

"Right, bye!"

Terra left the Tower and made her way home. She truly did feel ready to move on, and she would take Beast Boy's unintentional last bit of advice. He would always have a place in her heart. She pulled out the Titans communicator she was given, and recalled an honorary Titan she had met at the Christmas party last year. They had flirted a bit, and he seemed interested, but after it became apparent she was still hoping for Beast Boy, nothing came of it.

"Hello?" came the reply from her communicator when he answered her call.

"Hello Hotspot, it's Terra, remember me from the Christmas party last year?"

"Oh, yeah, I don't think I could forget you if I tried. Did you need something?" he asked, sounding excited.

"Well, I was hoping we could chat for a bit, and maybe next time we see each other we could watch a movie?"

* * *

Author's Note: I realized I accidentally forgot to set this story as complete and intended it as a one-shot. I wrote this so people who followed expecting more wouldn't be disappointed.


End file.
